mindpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to slow down the vibrations of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. Cryokinesis muhtemelen tamamen bir nesne donma noktasına, sıcaklık değiştirme madde partiküller / atomlarının titreşimlerini yavaşlatmak için element yeteneğidir. Meditation Get a glass water. (let it be warm) then slowly one by once put your fingers in the water once you have placed all your fingers in the water leave your finger in the water let your fingers get use to the heat. Once you are use to the heat of the water start to imagine water molecules coming closer to each other and turning in the ice molecules and let all of them comnine untill the water is frozen (till its frozen in your imagination) and when its frozen harden the ice making it unbreakable and when you have done this you should feel a bit of coldness in the water. keep doing this untell the water is really cold dont give up if it doesnt work in 2 days these stuff takes time. Bir bardak su alın (ılık olsun!). Sonra yavaşça parmaklarınızı suya koyun (ilk başta baş parmağınız sonra diğerleri sırayla...) sonra yavaşça parmaklarınız ısıya alışsın.alıştıktan sonra suyu hayal etmeye başlayın, su mollekülleri birbirine yaklaşarak buz haline gelsinler.Bunu hayal etmeye devam edin,su tam buz haline geldiğine kadar (su buz haline gelsin). Bunu yaptıktan sonra suyun biraz soğuk olduğunu hissedeceksiniz. En az 2 gün uğraşın pes etmeyin bu zaman alan bir şeydir. Cultivating water energy To cultivate water energy, stand in a grounding or ki breathing. Close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, surrounded by water, or waterfalls. Now visualize energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan tien, and flowing throughout your body. Keep doing this until you feel that the training has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy. another way to do this is, While taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. Visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan tien or even just your body like it is absorbing it. After a minute or two you will have enough. Gözlerinizi kapatın, ve kendnizi hayal edin.Sakin ve huzurlu bir yerde olduğunuzu düşünün.Etrafınızda okyanus veya şelale fark etmez, yeter ki düşünün.Şimdi sudan gelen enerjiyi hissedin. Devamı gelicek 'Changing Temperature' This training is one of the more common we can find on Cryokinesis all over the web. It is using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area a bit, to make it colder. To start out, we may want to meditate a bit and clear our mind. Now, find the room, or whatever area we wish to change the temperature of, and we may want to check the thermostat first, and see what the temperature is. Now, stand there comfortably, with our eyes closed. We must visualize that we are standing in the middle of a blizzard, with snow blowing past us with gusts of frigid wind, ice forming on the ground. We must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. We imagine the thermostat that we looked at in the beginning, and picture the temperature on it dropping. We could also envision ice forming around the room, all over everything, causing the temperature to drop. Now don't get discouraged, this takes practice. With enough work, we should be able to make the temperature a little colder. Ice Ball okay to do a ice ball first make a ki/psi/chi ball and add water energy to it when you have done that freeze the water energy so that it becomes ice energy (basically make ki/psi/chi ball add water freeze water then harden it) thats how you make a ice ball. when you dont that and your good at it try the ice blast (right under same paragraph) to do the ice blast is to make a normal ice ball, and then push your hands forward like a normal ki blast, and visualize the ice ball flying through the air, being absorbed into your target, and turning the entire thing to ice. This will not actually turn the object into ice. But if done on a person, they may get a shiver, or feel cold. If you get really good, you can get things to freeze over, or even freeze completely. Icicle Shield To start out, stand in a wide stance and concentrate on the water affinity, and draw it into your body. Visualize it filling up your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan Tien. When you think you have enough tense up your muscles. Completely focus and visualize the water element exploding out of you and freezing mid-way through the air forming a dome of ice around your body. Visualize more water energy being added into it, the dome becoming larger and more powerful and freezing more. Keep visualizing this, and also visualize the sharp energy inside us, powering us up internally, like an internal chi flame. Practice this, and remember not to over do it. Ice Needles This is similar to the Ice blast exercise, using the icicle, but it is a bit harder and could take more practice. To start out, draw in the sharp energy, and pack it into your arms. Visualize it freezing like a chi ball, but staying inside your arms. Tense up your arms and shoot them forward as if it was a blast, but this time use your ishi (will power) to have the ice energy come out of your palms and fingertips in the form of little needles of ice, which you should focus on pelting your opponent with. 'Freezing breath' Visualize something cold like glaciers, blizzards, etc. You can also visualize a blizzard forming in your mouth, and your teeth becoming icicles. Place your hands around your mouth and blow frigid air out your mouth. If you are good enough, you should be able to create small icicles on objects. 'Ice smoke' This ability in cryokinesis allows you to expel ultra gas cold from your hands. I have not done it yet, but I want you guys to try it out. Fill up your arms with full water energy. Condense the water to turn into a gas form. Then visualize the gas turning blue (symbolizing extreme cold air) Then visualize the Icy gas energy leaving from your arms and hands, going to the object and person, instantly freezing them. Try to Feel it with your mind (visualization). 'Frozen Wind' To improve upon this training, you will have to be alone for great periods of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or feild and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind continuously, moving our body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Temperature exercise, cool the wind until you can fully feel the wind inside your grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to you. Then push it away from you in whatever directions want to. After a while, you will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. 'Frozen Fire' This exercise does not create actual fire, but the "fire" can be used by pyrokinetics. Using the basicis of the ice blast, except instead of actual physical ice, you convert the material into violent energy. This is the easiest exercise to perform, but it is the most taxing upon the body. Don't attempt in mass quanities. To make ice To make the ice for the training you will need to visualize the water's temperature going down and freezing it. Ice dome Conjure your energy to wrap around you and your gorup like a dome. Build this dome with ice energy and add layers and layers upon it until you make a plan to escape thats all enjoy!! :) Category:Kinesis